


【虫铁】洋装爱好者（女装play）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [19]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming





	【虫铁】洋装爱好者（女装play）

托尼.斯塔克是个洋装爱好者。  
不是那种中世纪的马裤皮靴，而是真正的有品牌的洋装，或者说，女孩子穿的。他有一个秘密衣帽间，里面挂满了这样的衣服，穿出去是不可能的，他只能对着镜子比划比划，发现配上自己的脸实在是太奇怪了。  
唉，小裙子真好看，怎么会这么好看呢，可惜我不是女人。托尼总是这样惋惜地感叹。  
这个小秘密很快被他的现任男友彼得.帕克发现了。他发誓自己真的不是故意的，只是某天，当他放学后想要给男友一个惊喜而从窗户跳进卧室时，正碰上穿着刚到的新款洋装的托尼从衣帽间出来。  
为了配合衣服，托尼甚至戴了假发，金色的披肩卷发在末尾被系上两个蝴蝶结，假发上还戴着粉色的大蝴蝶结头箍。裙子是高级的天鹅绒质地，层层叠叠的蕾丝和蝴蝶结将它装饰得华丽可爱，下摆露出的白色荷叶边则是裙撑。托尼呆呆地看着突然出现在自己面前的男友，顾不上自己踩着6厘米的蝴蝶结高跟鞋，转身就跑，结果不出所料地“噗通”一声，扑倒在自家卧室门口。  
“别看我……”托尼羞耻地恨不得找个地缝钻进去。怎么会这么巧？！他第一次试着穿上心爱的裙子就被彼得撞见了。他已经想到了对方的反应，震惊，嫌恶……他真是个失败的导师。  
“哇斯塔克先生，你你你慢点。”彼得拉起托尼，与平常坚硬的男性躯体不同，这次他觉得自己好像抱了一团棉花，软乎乎的，更别提棉花里羞红了脸的托尼泫然欲泣的样子，眼睫都垂了下来，与平日里高傲的样子判若两人。  
“斯塔克先生，没什么的，你这样穿……很可爱。”彼得吞了吞口水，上帝啊，原谅他这具年轻的身体吧，他想要对这样的导师做一些不可描述的事情。  
“哪里可爱了。”托尼瞬间被安抚了，但是被说可爱还是让他有些难堪。彼得挑挑眉，上下打量了一番怀里的人，在他嘴上啄了一口。  
“哪里都可爱！”  
彼得扔掉书包，一把抱起软绵绵的托尼，就近放在床边。托尼有些不知所措地推拒着他，“等等，让我脱掉衣服……”  
“不，我就想您这样穿着。”彼得有些猴急地脱下自己的T恤和牛仔裤，劲瘦的躯体覆在托尼身上。眼前的恋人仿佛是待拆的礼物，身上布满了蝴蝶结和蕾丝，半推半就地看着他。一股无名火窜到下腹，彼得决定先做些让彼此放松的事。他转身背对托尼跨坐在他身上，掀起托尼的裙摆，一层，两层，三层……怎么还没见到大腿？彼得有些怀疑人生，费力扯了几下，然后就听见“刺啦”一声，裙撑下的南瓜裤被他生生扯成两半。  
“……”  
“……”  
“彼得·帕克！”托尼失控地叫道“从我身上滚下去！！！”  
“对不起，斯塔克先生，我我我不是故意的！”彼得实在不舍得嘴边的肥肉，于是他一不做二不休，隔着内裤舔舐对方的阴茎。  
“啊……你，你做什么？”托尼还在气头上呢，彼得扯坏了他心爱的收藏品，但性器突然被湿热的舌头舔着，任何男性都会被立即分散注意力。彼得见行动有效，就将阴茎从内裤里解放出来，笨拙地吞吐了几下，成功让它硬了起来。  
“斯塔克先生真是口是心非，明明身体很诚实。”彼得吐吐舌头，用下体蹭蹭对方的脸颊。“斯塔克先生，可以也帮帮我吗？”  
“……你这孩子。”托尼红着脸把完全勃起的青涩性器含进嘴里。他从没对彼得以外的人做过这个，这很奇怪，在床上彼得总是极尽所能地讨好他，他用不着这样做，但面对彼得，他总是无法拒绝对方的任何要求。  
现在，托尼裙摆被掀得老高，彼得埋在他腿间上下活动着脑袋，自己的阴茎也被托尼含在嘴里。两个人从身到心都极其愉悦。托尼蹬掉了自己的高跟鞋，裹着半透明吊带袜的腿因为快感而屈起，袜边贴着彼得的脸颊磨蹭。彼得被撩得心痒难耐，手指沿着股间下滑，探进幽深的穴口，一边吞吐一边做着扩张。  
托尼则两手逗弄着卵蛋，灵巧的舌头裹着阴茎，下半身的快感让他的动作有些迟缓。彼得觉得欲望总也得不到纾解，便加快了手上的动作。这段时间经常被滋润的小穴弹性十足，很快就扩张完毕了。彼得翻身下床，抬起托尼的双腿，对了，还得拨开层层叠叠的裙子，将自己硬得不行的下体抵在他股缝。  
“我会小心不弄脏你的裙子的，斯塔克先生。”彼得性致勃勃地将自己挤进去。  
“这个时候不要说这种话！”托尼皱眉感受着内壁被一寸寸撑开填满的感觉，第无数次感叹这小子吃什么长大的，同时为年轻的男友总在关键时刻废话而头疼。  
“哦抱歉斯塔克先生，我怕惹你不高兴，你知道我一紧张就容易话痨，现在我不但紧张而且……呼，天哪斯塔克先生，您可真紧！”  
托尼因为他这句“您可真紧”快昏迷了。上帝啊，怎么会有人一脸天真地说出这么下流的话！混合着羞耻和无语的情绪在他心底酝酿，但不得不承认，年轻人旺盛的精力可以很好地满足他。  
“哈啊……彼得，好棒……”  
蝴蝶结头箍早就不知所踪，托尼发丝散乱，穿着玫瑰粉的连衣裙，被自己的学生兼男友干得目光涣散，布料在手中变得皱巴巴地，全然没有平日里被当做收藏品的待遇。  
“您现在就像洋娃娃一样动人。”彼得俯下身亲吻他。托尼呜呜咽咽地发不出声音，彼得的赞美却让他想到了另一个淫秽不堪的设想。他觉得自己像是对方的性爱娃娃。这样想着，身体似乎不再属于自己，每一个细胞都因着对方的动作而叫嚣着快意。  
“嗯，啊……就是这样……再快些……”托尼放纵自己叫得大声，敏感点被摩擦着，他很快就到了临界点，前端因为缺少抚慰而流着泪，却无法立即射出，只能在濒临高潮的快感中不断沉浮。  
“呜呜……让我射，彼得。”托尼央求道。彼得明白对方的意思，他调整方向，对准熟悉的敏感点大力操干，每一次都按压在腺体上，托尼失控地尖叫着，眼前一片空白，阴茎哆哆嗦嗦地射出道道白浊。  
“你想我射在里面吗，斯塔克先生？”彼得气喘吁吁道。他快绷不住了，今天的托尼格外诱人，满足了他心底一些隐晦的期许。托尼哼哼唧唧地摇摇头，彼得有些泄气，正要拔出来，却见托尼努力让视线聚焦，望着他道：  
“射在我头发上，彼得，把我当成一个金发婊子。”  
“Oh my……”  
彼得拔出自己的性器，跨坐在床边，对着他头发狠狠撸动几下，浊白的液体沾在发丝上，还有一些溅到了他脸上。托尼餍足地舔舔唇角，冲彼得挑挑眉。  
“现在，我们来谈论一下你要怎么赔偿我的裤子。”  
“斯塔克先生……”彼得哭丧着脸，“你知道我没什么钱。”  
“这条裤子是日本的品牌，加上国际运费折合美元大概200刀，你的复仇者津贴是200刀每天。”托尼歪歪头，“所以，限你明天一整天都得陪着我。”  
彼得心甘情愿地接受这甜蜜的惩罚。

彩蛋  
“彼得，真的要这样吗……”托尼看着眼前的大门，人生头一次产生了这样强烈的退缩欲望。彼得安抚地吻吻他：“怕什么，灯光这么暗，不会有人认出你的。”  
“可是……”托尼低头，看着自己身上有些过于惹眼的裙摆。  
“你喜欢这个，托尼，而且你穿它真的很美。”彼得鼓励道，“我永远喜欢你的任何模样。”  
“那就……”托尼长出一口气，攥紧彼得的手心，“我们进去吧。”

惊奇漫画店的老板今晚迎来了一对奇怪的情侣。他们都戴着口罩，女孩比男孩还要高，身上的连衣裙让秃头老板差点以为自己在看《唐顿庄园》。  
“要最新一期《蝙蝠侠》。”彼得有些羞涩地指指漫画架。  
操，想不到漫画宅可以钓到这么辣的妞。老板顿时对这位男孩肃然起敬。

END.


End file.
